


Kindred [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Diplomatic Relations [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath of trauma, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Children are the biggest cockblocks, Demisexual Character, Discussion of Homophobic Slurs, First Time Parents, Gaara's Backstory, Gaara's version of Child Therapy, Inept Childcare, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Trauma, Unorthadox Parenting, and all the darkness and trauma that implies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Diplomatic Relations Lee comes home from Konoha with his two young, orphaned cousins in his care.</p><p>Sequel to Diplomatic Relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kindred](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151003) by Maldoror. 



> **Length** (total): 9:04:17  
>  **Cover** : [Opalsong](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong)  
>  **Music** : _Sadness into Kindness_ by little by little  
>  **Audiofic Archive link:** [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/kindred)
> 
> NOTE: Everything I could find pointed to maldoror having left fandom completely. I took their fic still being up as permission to record. If this is not the case please let me know!
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Kindred | 9:04:16 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/Kindred.m4b) (247.7 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Day One - 2AM | 31:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/01%20Kindred%20Day%20One%202AM.mp3) (29.2 MB) |   
Day One – 3AM | 23:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/02%20Kindred%20Day%20One%203AM.mp3) (22.0 MB) |   
Day One – 4AM | 25:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/03%20Kindred%20Day%20One%204AM.mp3) (23.7 MB) |   
Day One - 8AM | 45:08 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/04%20Kindred%20Day%20One%208AM.mp3) (41.5 MB) |   
Day Two - 6AM | 28:36 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/05%20Kindred%20Day%20Two%206AM.mp3) (26.4 MB) |   
Day Three - 3AM | 30:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/06%20Kindred%20Day%20Three%203AM.mp3) (28.0 MB) |   
Day Four - 2AM | 55:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/07%20Kindred%20Day%20Four%202AM.mp3) (51.2 MB) |   
Day Five - 8AM | 1:03:49 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/08%20Kindred%20Day%20Five%208AM.mp3) (58.6 MB) |   
Day Six - 6AM | 46:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/09%20Kindred%20Day%20Six%206AM.mp3) (42.8 MB) |   
Day Seventy-Eight - 10AM | 41:31 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/10%20Kindred%20Day%20Seventy%20Eight%2010AM.mp3) (38.2 MB) |   
Day Eighty-One - 8AM | 40:10 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/11%20Kindred%20Day%20Eighty%20One%208AM.mp3) (37.0 MB) |   
Side Story: Two Sides of the Coin | 19:04 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/12%20Kindred%20Side%20Story%20Two%20Sides%20of%20the%20Coin.mp3) (17.7 MB) |   
Side Story/Epilogue: The Question | 36:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/13%20Kindred%20Side%20Story%20The%20Question.mp3) (33.3 MB) |   
Day Eight Hundred and Sixty-One | 47:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/14%20Kindred%20Day%20Eight%20Hundred%20and%20Sixty%20One%203PM.mp3) (43.7 MB) |   
Kindred ficlet | 8:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Kindred/15%20Kindred%20Ficlet.mp3) (8.1 MB) | 


End file.
